Alphas in the Rez
by JessiRoad
Summary: Renesme and Jacob have two children, a son and a daughter. Their family was accepted back onto the reservation but what happens when the 'new girl' comes back and stirs up the newfound peace. How will the pack handle more than one Alpha from two lives?


Preface:

"You are welcome back as long as they never bite a human and only hunt in the forest…" Billy said with a smile on his face at seeing his son and their beautiful family.

"They understand the consequences, Father. And they will abide by them. I was not raised by a fool." Jacob said with a smile.

"Of course you weren't, but you did have a hard time and I hope to never see my grandchildren in the same position at any point, so Welcome Back!"

He smiled and walked over to the man in the chair and gave him a tight and well-missed hug. The Black-Cullen's moved onto the rez and weren't taken lightly but over the next two years they were accepted into the pack and made a home… That was until The descendent of Sam and Emily Uley came back into town from the trip around the world. There were never meant to be two Alpha's in the same pack, They had realized that with the last generation and yet it would be ten thousand times worse and it was soon to come.

* * *

><p>Chapter1:<p>

**_(Latoria's POV)_**

I woke up with a start, the same dream from the last three years still running through my sleep groggy mind, as I sat up in the seat of my car. I had meant to be at least halfway there, but last night took a turn for the worse when a tick came across my path and that wasn't fun, but hey that's life. I shook out my hair from its loose and messy bun and rubbed the sleep from my hazel eyes. My abnormally pale skin had a glow to it since my battle with the tick, but that was natural. I felt something in my arms nudging me lovingly. I looked down to see Leo, my cream classic tabby looking up at me wonderingly. Oh how I loved my little Lion, he was my traveling companion. He went with me on all of my trips and the most recent one in Italy I had been kicked out of my Hotel because of the poor little pussy cat, but I love him too much to leave him outside so we had just spit on the floor, cursed the inn keeper out in Italian, and walked away. Now that had been a fun trip.

But it was time to see the FAM again, I hadn't seen them for three years and I had changed and I know they probably needed me because of my position so we were on the way there at that very moment. Well we would be once I found somewhere to fill up on gas….

After filling up on however much gas I could get on thirty dollars and hopping back into my 2012 Koenigsegg Agera. Oh how I loved my car. While in Italy modeling I had saved up quite a collection of Euros and I sure did love cars and this one was right there and I just fell in love…. Good times, good times. I let out a sigh as I drove away from the das station and then of course Home by Daughtry comes on and I can't think about anything but home… and everyone there that I haven't see in so long and how everything must have changed…. I wiped away the silent tear that slid down my cheek and I knew that I was ready to be home with my long awaiting FAM….

**_(Jake Ryan POV)_**

"Jake get out of Bed!" my mother screamed from downstairs… I growled inwardly and could hear sis laughing across the hall.

"Hunny I'm right next to you." My dad said and at that I couldn't help but laugh. Since I was named after my father my dad often got confused as to whom Mom was talking to and it was hilarious when you saw that pathetically in love smile with his confused eyes.

"Ryan get up or you'll be late to school!" Renesme screamed. I finally couldn't take it anymore and got up and went to the door to show her that I in fact was already up and ready for classes. I was always ready and she just never learned that but it was fun to watch her get angry in her still petite form. She gave me a smile and walked out to the car to drive to my grandparents, The Cullens. I headed out and jumped in my newly fixed 1987 chevrolet camaro std coupe. I had spent a many weekends cooped up in my garage fixing her up and she was finally ready to be driven again, Oh my Kelly. Yes I know it's kinda lame to some people to name your care but I loved her so she had a name!

Trinity hopped in the car and we were off. We were pulling into the parking lot when my eye spotted her. She was beautiful! A 2012 Koenigsegg Agera, now that was a car! The silver paint sparkled in the sun and it was parked right in front of the school. I pulled into a parking spot and walked toward the office. I left my sister on her own as I went to talk to Stewart Call. And when I got there I saw a girl with long brown hair standing at the front desk talking to the secretary.

"Yes that would be room 313, for Mrs. Uley." The woman said and the girl nodded but still seemed lot at the direction.

"I'll show you." I heard someone say and it took me a minute to notice Stewart standing there looking toward the girl and she turned and gave him a smile.

"Hi Tor-Tor!" He said and gave her a hug. I couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy at him touching her. But I shook it off and walked over to them and added, "Yeah I'll see you around Stewart," and turned to leave toward homeroom.

_(Stewart POV)_

I can't believe she is back and her hair… why is it brown. And that is the first thing I asked.

"Do you not like it… I felt so outcast with it being so different before." She said with a sad voice as she looked down at her hands.

"No, no that's not it, it was just that it was such a beautiful blonde." I rambled off trying to save what friendship I had left with her.

"Good cause this is just a wig." She said lightly punching me in the arm. "I just want to scare mom and see how everyone reacts."

"Well that's good cause I always loved your hair and how is the modeling thing going?"

"It's good I mean but I miss it here way too much. I miss all of you guys and even all of the grownups and how they joke around. But I mainly miss the pack." She said sounding genuinely sad. I couldn't help but put my arm around my best friend's shoulders and give her a hug, which made her smile and push me thus starting a war as we ran down the halls until we got to room 313 where she stopped and looked quite scared. I stepped up behind her and gave her a quick shove through the door and closed it behind her, almost immediately I hear the squeals of her mother. I was glad that she was back, but there would definitely be drama since there were now two Alpha's in the rez.


End file.
